The present invention relates to a novel improvement to a turbocharger in the form of means for heat insulation thereof.
Turbochargers have been used in the automotive industry to increase the air flow entering an internal combustion engine. Briefly, turbochargers employ the very hot exhaust gases from a vehicle engine to turn a turbine. This turbine motivates an air compressor, generally along a common shaft, to supply cold air to the intake manifold of the vehicle engine. The copious supply of air serves as a supercharger which increases the efficiency and power of the vehicle engine. In the past difficulties have arisen from the transfer of heat from the relatively hot turbine to the bearing along the common shaft.
There is a need for a heat insulation apparatus which will protect the bearing from heat damage as a result of the high temperature operation of the turbine portion of the turbocharger.